Blue Eyes (CE)
|First = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes |Last = Dawn of the Planet of the Apes }} River is a evolved chimpanzee and an upcoming character in the upcoming film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. He is the eldest son of ape leader Caesar and his wife Cornelia. Through Caesar, River is the biological grandson of late chimpanzees Bright Eyes and Alpha as well as the adoptive grandson of Will Rodman and Caroline Aranha. River is the heir apparent of his father's ape colony. After the rediscovery of humans, River is the ape counterpart of Malcolm's Son. History Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Even though not much is known about what River's role in the film will be, it is known that during the 10 years between the end of Rise and the beginning of Dawn, River was born to leader and king of the ape colony, Caesar and his wife Cornelia. It is currently unknown as to how old River will be when we meet him. Not long before the events of Dawn, River becomes a big brother to his parents' new baby. It is speculated that River will play an active part in the new interactions between the apes and the surviving humans of San Francisco and will bond with the son of the leader of the human resistance possibly over their fathers' leaderships and policies. It is also known that River will have a close relationship with his father's rival and advisor, Koba. More information to come... Abilities *'Advanced Intelligence: '''As the grandson of the late test chimpanzee, Bright Eyes, River is the second generation to be born with advanced intelligence, the first being his father, Caesar. Because both his parents inhaled the ALZ-113 drug earlier in life, River has a higher intelligence then both his parents combined. *'Speech:' As the offspring of two altered chimpanzees, River was born with the ability of speech, while his father (and presumably his mother) learned to speak later in life. *'Sign Language:' Like his fellow apes, River uses Sign Language as a ways of communication to talk to other apes who cannot or have limited ability of verbal speech. Personality River has a bit of a reckless streak. He is also rebellous and is a bit judgmental. ''More to come... Relationships Caesar Caesar is River's father. River loves his father and has a very strong bond with him. Caesar is the counter balance to his recklessness. Due to being a teenager, River constantly rebels against his father due to his father constantly judging him. More to Come... Cornelia Cornelia is River's mother. More to Come... Ash More to Come... Malcolm's Son More to Come... Malcolm More to Come... Ellie More to Come... Koba Koba serves as a mentor to River while he is also the advisor of Caesar. River really trusts Koba. More to Come... Infant Not long before the rediscovery of humans, River's mother, Cornelia gives birth to a second child, a son. This child is River's younger brother. More to Come... Notes * He will serve a similar role to that of Cornelius II from the Original films but it is unknown if he will be given a similar fate. Trivia * He was mentioned at Comic Con 2013 by Andy Serkis, Jason Clarke, Dylan Clark and Matt Reeves. * Because Caesar is the leader and king of the Apes and Cornelia is his Queen, their son is the Prince and heir to the Ape colony. * Actor Nick Thurston posted the first official still from the film on his Facebook page and commented that Caesar was in fact the father of his character. He later commented and confirmed that his character's name was River. * Thurston revealed on his Facebook page, that River will share scenes with Kodi Smit-McPhee's character. * It is currently unknown if River will have the same shooting star birthmark as his father Caesar, and his biological grandfather Alpha, or if he will inherit some of his appearance from his mother Cornelia. * It is currently unknown how old River will be when we meet him. * Nick Thurston mentioned in a post on his Facebook page that he had intense days of filming with Andy Serkis. This could imply that there might be a rift in the relationship between Caesar and River. This is merely speculation and is yet to be confirmed as true. * Nick mentioned on Facebook that he will share scenes with Keri (Ellie), Jason (Malcolm) and Judy (Cornelia) but how much interaction River will have with these characters is unknown at this point. *It is possible that due to River's age in the film that he will play an active part in his father's council. *Shares his name with actress Keri Russell's son whose name is also River. *The production team has mentioned that the offspring of the original genetically modified apes can speak much better than their parents, because they were born and raised with these abilities instead of picking them up as adults. *In a recent Facebook post, Nick Thurston mentioned sign language with a follow on comment from the sign language consultant on the film, indicating that though the new generation of apes can learn and talk at a faster rate then their parents, they also use sign language as another means of communication. *Nick Thurston recently put up the Behind the Scenes still of an ape handing Koba (Toby Kebbell) a gun on his Facebook page. Turns out the ape that hands the gun to Koba will be River. For what means is currently unknown. *In a recent interview at CinemaCon, Andy Serkis references River by name. He goes on to explain the bond that River has with his father is really strong. He also goes to say that River likes the idea of change and that he really embodies the spirit of the new generation and of the pending new future. Andy also mentioned River has a bit of a reckless streak which Caesar counter-balances. *Nick Thurston revealed on his Facebook page that the ape in the TV spot at 0:11 is in fact River. *From what can be seen of River in the TV spot, he seems to have inherited some of his mother's appearance, i.e. similar shaped nose. It is currently unknown if he has a birthmark like his father, and grandfather. *According to an article, River's age will be the equivalent of a human teenager at the age of 15. Image Gallery DOTPOTA.jpg|BTS: Toby Kebbell (Koba) is handed a gun by Nick Thurston (River) and Lee Ross (Grey). Cornelia_Dawn.jpg|River speaks with his father?. 1396985361000-01-bt079-0360-v142-le1027.jpg|River with his father. Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Apes Category:Chimpanzees Category:Heroes Category:CE Category:Evolved Apes Category:CE Characters